Max's Final Mission
by Riley Manx
Summary: Right after the Final Warning. The Flock is on another mission to save the world , when they are interupted in the middle of the night. Not great at summaries but sounds better than my summary , please read !
1. Chapter 1

**I was rereading this and I noticed it needed a little beefing up, so that's what I'm doing. If you've never read it before, nevermind, and keep reading.**

**Max's POV**

Soaring through the sky is something you just never get used to. Even when you have wings. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, Gazzy was dive bombing, Fang and Nudge were perfecting the moves they seen the hawks do and me and Angel were just coasting on any updrafts we came across.

The Voice gave me some knew coordinates in Canada that we had to check out. Saving the world seems to mean going to every corner of the earth and solving it's problems. It was about ten hours from Washington DC, so we would have to stop at a hotel along the way.

Saying goodbye to mom was very sappy and heartfelt as it usually is. Lots of hugs and tears. It almost makes me feel bad for having to leave them behind.

Nudge interupted my thoughts. " Max, I'm hungry and tired," she tried to say with the least amount of whining. We were nearing a small town that would probably have a cheap motel we could crash at.

" Alright, we'll stop in town for some food and sleep and get moving again in the morning." Nudge face brightened and the thought of food. And so did mine. I told the rest of the flock the plan.

It's always handy having a mind-controller with you when you have no money. Angel got us a decent room with free room service, so we will be feasting tonight.

Our bellies were full and one by one the flock was falling asleep on the pull out couch and the two queen beds. Fang and I were the last ones up.

" So what do you think is in Toronto?" he whispered while fidgeting with the rip in his pants. Funny thing is, my mom bought them for him like that. You don't even have to get in a hand to hand combat fight for a few rips in your jeans.

" I don't know, but the Voice obviously thinks there is." I shrugged. " Maybe an underground Itex branch that hasn't been snuffed out yet."

" Could be. What ever it is, it won't be easy to take down." And there goes Fang, suming everything up in very few words. He grabbed a blanket and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the recliner.

I did a check on everybody, and everything was good, so I got underneath the covers on the queen bed next to Angel, and surprisingly, fell asleep.

I was having a dreamless sleep until I started to hear this ticking. Like a clock but I remembered there was only a digital one in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes met Fang's and he heard it too. I looked over to Angels leg, and seen a red light flashing. Adrenaline started pouring into my veins. I slowly lifted the blanket to see a bomb attached securely to her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I've decided I'm going to make two different stories. I'm going to finish this one first then move on to the next one. do both of them on this story but they are going to be separated. So read them accordingly. Tell me if it's too confusing and I'll separate them. BTW, Total and Ara or whatever aren't in the story. I just find them to annoying to add in.**

**--**

**Max's POV**

The adrenaline put me in hyper mode. I was freaking out. How could anyone sneak in here and put a bomb on anyone of us? We woke up if someone's leg twitched. I'm exaderating but you know what I mean.

I looked over at Fang. His eyes were wide. He leaped off the recliner and came over to examine the bomb. On his way he kicked awake Iggy.

" Whaaa?" Iggy moaned.

" Iggy, uh, we need your help." I managed to get out of my mouth. The tone of my voice instantly woke him up. He stood up and seen the bomb attached to Angel. It was a timer bomb. It only had ten minutes left 'til it exploded. No pressure. Nudge woke up too and ran over.

" What am I looking at?" Iggy asked, so to speak.

" There's a bomb on Angel's leg. It's a timer bomb, set for ten minutes." I whispered. Iggy's face went paler than it's usual paleness.

" What?!" Nudge screamed. I motioned for her to be quiet. It was three in the morning, no need to alert everyone in the building. " Angel can't die! But if she stays we'll all get blown to pieces. But we can't just send Angel off to die!" All our chatter woke up Angel.

" Nudge! We have to be calm about this so be quiet!" I hissed. Nudge stayed quiet for a second then went into silent sobs.

" What's going on? Ughh, is it time to go?" she groaned.

" No sweetie, there's, um, a bomb on your leg." I tried to say it in the most sensitive matter. Angel looked down at her leg.

" How did this happen?!" By now everyone was awake, all equally pale, and freaked out.

" I don't know, but we are going to get it off you," I assured her. Now I just need to think of how. While I was talking, Fang and Iggy were trying to pull it off but it was strapped on tight. " Do you think you could make your leg smaller and squeeze out?" I blurted, grasping at any plan that came to mind.

" I can try." Angel closed her eyes and concentrated hard. " Ow!" Angel screamed. " It's glued to me," she admitted with a hint of defeat in her voice. A vile smell filled the air.

" Aww seriously Gazzy! Now is not the time!" Iggy scolded, sounding funny because his nose was plugged. " I got it!"

" Got what?" I asked in a no nonsense tone.

" Gazzy can use his power to maybe make the glue not stick to Angel's skin." Iggy grinned along with Gazzy. The plan was sinking in to everyone's head when Angel gagged in disgust. She opened her mouth the protest.

"Sweetie, it's worth a try. We need to get this thing off _now_." I motioned for Gazzy the aim his rear end at her leg. Everyone backed up a few feet and Angel closed her eyes and turned away.

A green cloud filled the room making me throw up in my mouth a little. The green cloud faded and everyone took in a deep breath of fresh air from the window. Angel tugged at the bomb and it came off with ease. Nudge cheered. I looked at the timer and it said three minutes.

**Fang's POV**

We were flying over a huge valley just outside of town. It was all green with a waterfall running off a mountain. I almost felt bad for having to drop a bomb on something so beautiful. It felt good to stretch the ol' wings once and a while. I got so caught up in flying I noticed Max wasn't with me anymore. I looked around and seen her clutching her head while losing altitude. I started to do a dive bomb towards her to try and catch her, but the bomb exploded from where she dropped it a few feet below her.

--

**This is a pretty short story so maybe only a few chapters left. R&R .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

The shock wave from the blast blew me back a few feet and I started losing altitude. I hit the trees before I could open my wings.

I was stuck in a pile of sticks and leafs. Blood dripped from my hands and face as I searched through the rubble looking for Max.

I spotted her in an uprooted tree her body destorted around it. Brown hair, slightly tanned skin...

" Max!" I yelled in pain. I used my good hand and both feet to climb up to where she w a s perched. I could tell by the awkward position that she had broken a few bones.

I laid her down on some ash covered grass and knelt down beside her. With a soft movement of my hand I brushed the bloody hair out of her eyes. The damage was worse than I thought. I flinched when I looked down at her leg, which looked like the bone was shattered. It was bleeding profusely. I winced.

A sob was stuck in my throat as I tried to keep it down. My eyes went up to her face which was so covered in blood I couldn't tell what her skin color was.

I laid my head down to her mouth to listen for a heart beat.

Nothing.

She wasn't breathing and I knew she was dead. I The information just couldn't be processed when I was in denial. Max. The invincible, indescribable, Maximum Ride was dead.

I screamed as loud as my lungs could muster. The sound echoed through the forest and off the mountains. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started to cry uncontrollably. Max was dead and I was dead inside. I wish I could've told her how I feel before this...My Max...

I managed to control my flow of tears enough to take out my pocket knife from my coat pocket. I opened it and stared at the my reflection in the polished blade. My face was covered in dirt and the wet stripes where my tears had flown.

I couldn't live with out her, I just couldn't. I took the blade from my face and put in new my chest. I couldn't live without her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang's POV**

I lifted the blade up to my heart. Anguish filled my heart and I couldn't bear to go on without Max. I was about to do the unthinkable, when Max started coughing. I dropped the knife and held her. She was coughing up blood. I was trying to sooth her.

" Max, your going to be okay." I murmured. But I knew she wouldn't be okay without a doctor. But I couldn't leave her. Max was gasping for air.

" Fang..." she said, the blood in her throat made it sound strangled.

" I'm going to try and pick you up now. I need to get you to a hospital." I said. I gently placed my hands underneath her and picked her up. She moaned in pain, but she's tough, she could handle it. I carried her to a clearing and took a running start for the sky.

On our way into town, we seen a hospital. It was about five minutes away. I hope Max would make it.

I burst through the front doors. " My friend needs help!" I yelled. The lady at the counter rushed over and she hollered for a doctor.

" What happened?" She asked, concerned.

" Uhh, she got hit by a truck." Good. It's believable. Max was moaning about needing me. Some medics brought a stretcher and I placed her on it.

" Fang, come."

" Trust me, I'm not leaving you." I promised. I followed her to the emergency room until a doctor told me to stay in the waiting room. I protested but he wouldn't budge.

It was just like when I was in the hospital and the doctors were freaking out about her heart and the fact she needed a transfusion. I explained it to them and gave max two pints of my blood.

**Third Person POV**

Back at the motel, everyone was packing silently. They were all worried if Fang and Max got rid of the bomb without blowing themselves up. A half an hour had gone by and still no sign of Max or Fang. Nudge was worried.

" What if the bomb blew up and they are somewhere in the forest hurt? Or they were taken by those creepy robot-human things. Or-" Iggy cut her off.

" Nudge! Will you please not worry! They are probably finding some food or making sure the bomb blew up." Iggy was trying to convince Nudge and himself. It wasn't like them to be gone so long. " But if you're worried so much, we should go investigate. They went south." Everyone nodded and they grabbed their packed bags and jumped out the window one by one.

**Max's POV**

I woke up on a hospital bed, and listened to the machines beep with the same rythm as my heartbeat. I tried to sit up but every movement released horrible pain. Instead I looked around the room and seen Fang sitting in a chair looking out the window. I coughed to get his attention. He looked over. I could see relieve in his eyes.

He rushed over and kissed my forehead.

" You are such as idiot." He said. Um, thanks? I wake up feeling like total _crap_, and he insults me.

" How?!"

" Nevermind. I'm just glad your okay." He smiled slightly, enough to make my heart beat faster. Which wasn't a good idea considering he could tell because the machine beeped twice as fast.

" So when am I getting out of here?"

" The docter said a week for your arm and a month for your leg. And with the shape your leg is in I would say two weeks." He could see I was about to protest. " You did shatter it." He winked at me. Well I'm getting out of this hospital today, whether the doctors like it or not. Call the doctor in here, I need to get this IV out." Fang nodded and went out into the hallway. The lie was, I needed to go to the bathroom. Then Fang scooped me in his arms and we booked it out of the hospital.

* * *

**I don't know if I want to add more onto it, like there mission and stuff, so you guys say if you want me to.**


End file.
